Kiley
by Retrosprinkles
Summary: my first Kiley fic AND my first HM fic hope you like. Miley/Kevin


Okay heres the Kiley fic I promised Lewis.

Yes Kevin and Miley don't ask or if you do ask Lewis.

Dedication: To Lewis, cause he pretty much ordered me to write this

Disclaimer: don't own Hannah Montana or JONAS.

******************************************************

Miley was glaring daggers at the curly haired boy currently taking up most of the space on her sofa.

"Oh hey Miley." Kevin said smiling at the glaring girl.

"Kevin." She growled.

"Ooh someone is a little grouchy today." He told her smirking at her.

"Maybe someone is a little grouchy because a certain idiot and his brothers woke me up at THREE in the morning because fan girls chased them."

"Now Miley that is no way to speak to a guest."

Miley sent another glare at the boy before sinking into the chair and grabbing the remote from his hand and flicking to So Random!

Miley giggled at the sketch being performed now and didn't notice Kevin's eyes watching her intently.

"KEVIN! You have got to see this! Miley's wardrobe is HUGE!" Joe shouted down the stairs.

Kevin sighed pulling his eyes away from the girl.

"I'll be right there Joe." He said standing up stretching and heading upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Miley asked tearing her eyes away from the TV.

"Joe said something about a giant wardrobe and I know he won't let me watch y-TV unless I go see it."

"You're going into my Hannah wardrobe? Fat chance Lucas." Miley said jumping up and running after the boy.

"Oh you don't want me to see it? Then I have to." Kevin smirked running up the stairs to where he knew Joe was.

"KEVIN STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" Miley screeched catching up with him.

Kevin was already in the room Joe was screaming about. Miley ran straight into him.

"Ow way to stop in the door." She snapped about to turn to leave the room only to be greeted by a closed door.

"Joe?" She asked trying to open the door. "Joe why is the door locked?"

"Cause me Lilly Oliver and Nick are sick of you guys dancing around each other so we're leaving you in there for awhile."

"What do you mean dancing around each other?" Miley asked her back to Kevin still.

"Well let's see… MILEY KEVIN LIKES YOU!" Joe shouted.

"And KEVIN MILEY LIKES YOU!" Lilly shouted.

"LILLY!" Miley screamed blushing.

"Just stating the truth." Lilly said innocently.

"Lilly when I get out of here you BETTER start planning your funeral." Miley said darkly.

She heard footsteps and a door closing.

"They're gone." She said turning around to face Kevin tears sparkling in her eyes.

He bit his lip not sure what to do he'd only seen Miley three ways: Happy, Angry and Hannah. Never upset.

"I- I'm sorry." She whispered turning away from him.

Making a split second decision he walked forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He felt her freeze for a second before she rested her head on his shoulder and let the tears fall.

"What have you got to be sorry for?" He whispered.

"What Lilly just said."

"Miley Miley Miley. Didn't you hear Joe?"

He felt Miley shake her head.

Kevin smiled and gently kissed her cheek.

"I do believe my brother shouted my biggest secret loud enough for the people at the beach to hear." He whispered kissing her cheek again.

"T-that would be?"

"That I like a very sweet girl who always makes me smile even when she's screaming at me."

"Really? Well what else do you like about her?"

"Well she's really nice when she's not angry at me. But I really enjoy annoying her. She's got this really cute accent, when she smiles at me I can't help but smile back even if I'm in a bad mood. Her friends and my brothers worked together to lock us in an overly large wardrobe because we were apparently dancing around each other, and I when she's not looking at me I can't take my eyes off her."

Miley smiled.

"Really?"

"Really."

Kevin smiled at her before leaning down and brushing his lips against hers Miley melted against him.

Then they heard cheering.

"Told you it would work!" Lilly shouted from the door which was wide open.

"wait it wasn't locked was it?"

"No." Lilly said happily.

"Lilly you better run. And I mean now." Miley growled.

Then Lilly took off running Miley right behind her. Then the boys heard screaming.

"Catfight!" Joe shouted running down the stairs followed by Oliver.

"So… Match made in heaven?"

"Shut up Nick."

******************************************************

THERE LEWIS YOU HAPPY NOW?? IT'S DONE NOW LET ME WATCH RUSSEL HOWARD IN PEACE!!

Okay sorry about that but Lewis was being annoying -_- but it's done now :D Hope you enjoyed it thanks for reading.

1995Stargirl (aka Star_girl_ or KrazyKoolKarly (twitter roleplay) I don't know if I talk to any of you on there but heyyy if I do)


End file.
